Dark Soul
by Mich Michaelis
Summary: La luz tentada por la oscuridad, un alma pura manchada de negro y dos corazones inertes testigos de aquel tragico destino. segundo lugar en la "Vold/Tomarry Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".


_Este fic participa en la "Vold/Tomarry Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"._

 **Prompt:** Dark Harry

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes ni historia de Harry Potter me pertenecen son propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Lo único que me pertenece es este one-shot el cual solo tiene como fin el entretenimiento hecho por fans y para fans, sin ningún tipo de ánimo de lucro por ello.

* * *

 **Dark** **soul**

* * *

Se escuchaban los gritos de terror por todo el castillo, los miembros de la orden del fénix y algunos miembros del ED luchaban contra los mortifagos que de alguna manera habían logrado pasarlas defensas del castillo atacando desde dentro.

Ron y Hermione corrían a toda prisa buscando desesperadamente a su amigo Harry quien poco antes del ataque se haiga dirigido al despacho del director. Sus corazones latían con fuerza a causa del cansancio de su larga carrera desde la torre Gryffindor, mientas a lo lejos escuchaban las maldiciones lanzadas por ambos bandos especialmente de la buja Bellatrix Lestrange quien lideraba al bando de los encapuchados.

* * *

Dumbledore que recién había entrado en su oficina tras llamar a la orden se paró en seco al encontrar está completamente destrozada a comparación de cómo la hubo dejado solo minutos atrás, una risa fría resonó en el ambiente de la pequeña habitación, allí justo en su escritorio sentado cómodamente en su silla estaba el causante de todo aquel desastre.

-Bienvenido profesor Dumbledore lo estábamos esperando…

* * *

Harry sonreía petulante y hasta cierto punto con humor al ver el rostro de sus amigos quienes quedaron de piedra al ver aquella escena: sangre, restos deviseras, órganos y algunos desperdicios más por toda la habitación, el cuerpo desecho del viejo director tumbado en el suelo boca arriba con su caja torácica completamente abierta como si hubiera explotado desde dentro derramando la aun, fresca sangre a su alrededor generando un gran charco de aquella sustancia. Hermione hiperventilaba completamente pálida casi al borde de un ataque de nervios, Ron solo miraba fijamente a Harry quien se encontraba totalmente manchado de aquella escénica vital sosteniendo delicadamente la varita que alguna vez fuese del viejo director.

-Amigos, que dicha verlos- saludo sin borrar ni un instante su sonrisa, de hecho, esta se agrandaba con cada palabra – Pensaba que no podrían llegar para el espectáculo

Ron trago en seco buscando calmarse, aquel no podía ser su amigo, simplemente no podía ser Harry - ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué has hecho esto? ¿Dónde está Harry?

El moreno observo a su amigo alzando ligeramente la ceja para finalmente reír con sorna – Ron, amigo, YO soy Harry… y ¿Por qué hice "esto"? – Señalando el cuerpo inerte – El debía pagar lo que me hizo, por su culpa mi vida fue un asco… Más bien podría decirse que fui…Benevolente, Bueno solo porque Tom me sugirió una manera muy interesante de "exhumar" sus pecados

-¿Exhumar sus pecados? Dumbledore era un gran hombre Harry – Inquirió Hermione quien parecía haber salido ligeramente de su shock – Harry este no eres tú, tú no eres un asesino… Seguramente Voldemort

Una risa interrumpió a la chica quien miraba entre asombrada y aterrada a su amigo pelinegro, el cual carcajeaba como si del mejor chiste del mundo se tratase –Mione, Mione, Mione… Tom no me obligo a hacer nada, es mas, agradécele a ella muerte rápida de ese…Anciano- escupió prácticamente las últimas palabras -¡Oh pero que modales los míos! Olvide presentarlos… Hermione, Ron les presento a Tom Riddle… Aunque ustedes lo conocerán mejor como Lord Voldemort

Una imponente figura vestida completamente de negro salió desde las sombras, sus ojos rojos posean cierto brillo de locura que era muy bien complementada por una larga y perturbarte sonrisa, a diferencia de las anteriores ocasiones, el Lord no poseía su característica aparecía serpentina que aterraba a las masas, sino un aspecto completamente humano, el cual podría confundirlo fácilmente con cualquier joven mago sangre pura no mayor de 25 años; largos cabellos negros completamente lacios perfilaba su rostro blanquecino resaltando las delicadas pero masculinas facciones del hombre, era realmente alto, al menos un metro ochenta y seis centímetros. Tom Observo ligeramente a los amigos de Harry carente de expresión

-Tom ellos son Hermione y Ron… Trátalos bien…- termino con un tono y expresión completamente inocentes

-Señorita Granger, Señor Weasley… Diría que es un placer pero estaría mintiendo… Sin embargo, le prometí a Harry que no les haría… demasiado daño…

Ambos chicos sintieron su cuerpo helarse, frente a ellos estaba el más temible, despiadado y poderoso de los magos oscuros Lord Voldemort.

-¿Qué pasa, les comió la lengua la serpiente?- pregunto Tom con sorna

-¡Tom! – se quejo con un puchero

Un suspiro salió de los labios del lord mientras simplemente tomaba asiento en la silla del director – Harry querido, tenemos cosas que hacer ¿No estábamos aquí para preguntarle algo a tus amigos?

Harry se sonrojo al notar su despiste, regresando su mirada a sus amigos –, Chicos, ustedes son mis hermanos… La única familia que he conocido, son las personas que mas aprecio en el mundo – se escucho como Tom se aclaraba la garganta indicándole a Harry que fuera al grano – Lo siento, lo que quiero decir es… ¿Se unirían a nosotros? Sé que es repentino, pero Tom no es tan malo como ustedes creen… ¿Qué me dicen? – sus ojos brillaba expectantes y llenos de esperanza a medida que hablaba, él realmente quería que sus amigos se unieran a su causa

-¿¡Estas demente!?- exploto finalmente Ron quien veía a Harry con ojos llenos de furia –¡No sé qué demonios te hizo ese demente, pero yo jamás estaría con un asesino marica como tú! ¡Solo mira lo que le has hecho a Dumbledore! Un anciano que lo único que hizo fue velar por ti… ¿Y que nos espera a nosotros? Yo no quiero morir, y mucho menos por…

Sin poder terminar la frase, el pelirrojo cayó de rodillas al suelo gimiendo de dolor, Hermione fijo su mirada en el mayor el cual simplemente observaba con ligero interés la escena, entonces, con terror miro al moreno descubriendo la dirección de donde provenía aquella maldición imperdonable

-¿Qué Dumbledore velaba por mi? Ha, no me hagas reír Ronald – su voz era fría y totalmente carente de emoción – Dumbledore no era más que un malnacido que se aprovechó de mí en más de un sentido, me uso para sus fines, me mintió toda mi vida… Mi pasado, mis recuerdos, todo lo que sabía… No eran más que una gran red de mentiras…- el ojiverde detuvo la maldición observando como su "amigo" se retorcía en el suelo como si fuere una cucaracha a punto de morir –Quieres que te diga otra cosa…¿Sabías que Voldemort jamás mato a mis padres?... Dumbledore los mato…

Un silencio sepulcral se instalo dentro de las cuatro paredes, Harry mantenía firmemente apuntada su varita hacia Ron, en el fondo le dolían las palabras del pelirrojo pero el mismo se había prometido lo que haría si ellos lo rechazaban

-Última oportunidad… ¿Te unirás a nosotros o no?

-J..jamás…

-Así lo quisiste…- Una sonrisa sádica se dibujo en el rostro de Harry- Mándale a Dumbledore mis saludos desde el infierno ¡corporea crepitus*!

El pelirrojo comenzó a sacudirse de manera violenta gritando a todo pulmón, su tórax rápidamente se expandía más lo que agrandaba a un mas la emoción de Harry. Hermione por su parte observaba con horror como los ojos de Ron salían de sus orbitas mientras su boca expulsaba cantidades irreales de sangre; finalmente sucedió, el pecho del Weasley exploto sucumbiendo la presión del interior y esparciendo restos por todos lados dejando la habitación en un estado un más deplorable que antes, con un simple movimiento de varita el pelinegro arrastro el cuerpo inerte de su ex –amigo donde reposaba el cuerpo del viejo director

Hermione por su parte, sentía como su cuerpo temblaba y sudaba frio, la respiración se le entre cortaba, no quería morir, pero tampoco quería ser testigo de lo que se había convertido aquel chico que ella alguna vez considero su amigo

-Harry…

-Hermione…A ti te entiende si no quieres unirte y ser neutral – dijo completamente calmado y con expresión neutra para sorpresa de la castaña – Le prometí a un amigo que te aprecia que no te haría ningún daño, pero… si estas en mi contra no me quedara más remedio que matarte

En ese momento el Lord se levanto de su asiento colocándose junto a Harry quien le observaba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

-Señorita Granger, mi consorte y yo tenemos asuntos que atender… Le sugiero pensar su decisión. Pronto sabrá de nosotros – Sin más, Tom tomo la mano de Harry y salieron de aquel sitio dejando a una confundida y asustada castaña.

En Hogwarts reinaba el caos, la desesperación y la muerte.

El mundo mágico caería en zozobra, y ya no existía nada que lo salvara…

Solo había lugar para El Lord y el príncipe de la oscuridad.

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero les haya gustado leer esta "pequeña" locura mía, tanto como a mi me gusto escribirla. No olviden dejar su review. Saludos :D


End file.
